Talk:Not There
Ideas for names, huh? I was thinking Ikea Pornography, but that's probably more along the lines of "And Character A inserted his beep into Character B's beep". How about - That Should Not Be Physically Possible (or variation)? - pigeonarmy, 13:37 3 June 2008 (NZT) 'Not Possible'? Trojie 'Size Matters'? Or we could go a little more general and make this part of a charge sheet for implausible pornography...Glass Is it permitted to use actual published examples of this, as a comparison to the bad ones that we see all the time in fanfic? I think the Warlock example serves as a perfect contrast to the Cluny fic example, which is why I included it once I managed to find the correct passage for reference. If not, then you can remove it. - Ansela, 18:35 3 June 2008 (GMT) If people are posting examples of this from good fiction, I wondered briefly if Agent Stormsong's death scene in his home fic would come under this heading, considering certain points of vulpine anatomy that they share with canines (don't ask), but A) it wasn't very graphic, just enough to understand exactly what was going on without the squishy details, B) because it was non-graphic we don't know whether the Nighthunt foxes even have said anatomical feature (furry characters often have humanoid, um, attributes in fic), C) said feature wouldn't be too much of a problem going IN, though out might be a different matter, D) he was shot halfway through, so damage caused by anything else was probably something of a moot point after everything was finished (even if it wasn't a moot point at the time it happened). Laburnum * Oh, and can I nominate Chaser Wolf's works? If it's thirty-six inches long, it doesn't belong in an orifice. Laburnum again. ** Thirty-six inches? You're joking, right? Please, tell me you're joking. I refuse to believe that someone wrote that. And include Stormsong's death if you like. I have no desire to go looking for bad examples, though I think that just five minutes on WeepingCock would provide plenty of them. The more good to balance out the bad the better. *** Oh, and personally I don't think it matters how graphic it is, as long as it is made clear how impossible such a thing is without causing serious injury/death. **** It wasn't made clear that it was "impossible" or how much damage it caused, just that it was gruesome - it was kind of a fade-to-black. But as I said, it didn't mention whether the VQ animals were, erm, configured in that manner in the first place, so it probably would have been possible. (At least the various species were the same height, so even if they were built that way it would probably have been possible if likely to cause a lot of damage. In the Real World, it would quite definitely have been impossible, as weasels are less than one-third the size of foxes ... I don't want to think about this anymore! Why did I start?!) And no, I did not make up the "thirty-six inches" line in the CW fic. The same fic had worse. Yes, I'm putting that one on there. Laburnum *****Urethral penetration of a horse? Oh, gods, I thought I'd seen everything. Mare or stallion? Wait, why am I surprised? Chaser Wolf is sick and wrong. ******Stallion. It's Donkey's horse form. By a CAT. At least a cat's probably small enough that it would fit, but I know a lot of Disgusting Nature Facts. (Hence my knowing about vulpine/canine anatomy - in case you don't get that, it, er, expands significantly and leaves them locked together for a while when they're done, hence why I said it would go IN but may be difficult to get OUT.) Cats are worse, because they have spikes there. Do Not Want. Laburnum